1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of providing content items in a communications system, to a communications system, to a terminal device, to a server device for a communications system, and to a method for commercializing providing of content items in a communications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of different multimedia services in communications systems has increased rapidly over the last few years. For example, digital music purchases over the Internet have increased. Music licenses for digital downloading are available from music industry, and several services have emerged with success. Most of such services are used through a Personal Computer but also mobile Over-The-Air (OTA) download services have been introduced. In OTA multimedia solution, it is not only crucial to provide means to discover and purchase multimedia but also to provide various means for the end users to communicate and share opinions about it. Typically people talk about music, artists, albums and songs; all things related to music, for example. The most enthusiastic fans are even having endless discussions about certain parts of particular music pieces. In addition, people wish to share ratings, reviews and comments regarding to music. There are many possibilities of communicating about music, for example, e-mail, blogging and newsgroups can be used for sharing opinions about music.
However, there is a need for a simple way of communicating opinions about multimedia. For example, in a situation where a user wishes to share his/her opinions about a certain piece of media, for example about a specific part of a favourite song, there is no opportunity of attaching opinions to the piece of media itself in a temporal fashion. For example, if a user wishes to attach something to a piece of media, he/she has to use a professional scale multimedia authoring tool for making even small additions or then try to utilize various metadata solutions for adding comments to the media. Both ways are of course difficult, time consuming, and impossible to use for most users.